


The Open Sea

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: When lost eyes lock onto a summer’s shadow, will love make it in the end?? (Content warning: Anal fisting)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElDiablito_SF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElDiablito_SF/gifts).



> Terrible shitpost fic summary from [this tumblr post](http://zoinomiko.tumblr.com/post/156024547790/andgladly-fwips-my-pet-peeve-are-fic), which never fails to make me guffaw. Sorry not sorry.

There are things, James Flint has learned, that it's unwise to do on the open sea. Anything, for instance, that might be disturbed by the pitching of the waves, or the untimely arrival of a prize. Or any kind of company, really. It's just a matter of common sense and self-preservation.

And while common sense and self-preservation are normally things John Silver has in spades, this particular lesson is one that has yet to sink in, despite several occasions where they've nearly been victim of _coitus inturruptus_. And while Silver's become far too adept at convincing Flint to set aside his own common sense for... certain pleasures, this is one on which he is completely unable to budge.

"Can we try it now?" Silver's cheeky grin lights up his eyes. At this point Flint is convinced that he's just asking to egg him on.

He grits his teeth. "No."

"Now about now?"

"Silver...."

"Now?"

Flint growls, grabbing his arm, towing him across the deck and into his cabin. He pins Silver up against the wall, glaring. "If you don't stop bloody asking, you insolent boy, I'm going to push you over my desk and paddle your arse."

Silver's smile widens as he draws a breath that shudders through his whole body. "That would be an acceptable compromise."

Flint's cock accepts before his brain can contemplate the suggestion. It hadn't been what he'd intended, but maybe....

A call comes from the deck, faint but strong. "Sails!"

"And that," Flint says, "is why we are _not_ doing this on the open sea."

Silver, infuriatingly, shrugs it off. "So, spanking after the fight, then?" He trails Flint out onto the deck. "Is that a yes?"

He spanks Silver until his hand is as pink as Silver's ass.

* * *

By the time the familiar shape of Nassau appears on the horizon Silver is nearly vibrating with excitement. Flint would worry about his eagerness being so obvious if it were not a state shared by much of the crew - the take was good, and the pleasures of Nassau awaited.

Instead, Flint squints against the brightness of the sun-drenched waves and fights to hold back a smile.

"Go to Miss Guthrie with the account of the take," he says to Billy when they're moored, safely nestled in the bay.

"Me, Captain?"

"Mr. Silver and I have business to attend to."

"Business, hm?" Silver is nearly gleeful as he follows Flint into the cabin, pulling down the bar on the doors in his wake. He makes a small, huffed gasp as Flint pulls him against him and into a kiss, giving into it immediately, fingers pressing into the back of Flint's head as his lips part.

There is so much of Silver that is planned, carefully thought over and calculated. Silver predicts and controls the world around him with powerful accuracy. It makes moments like these somehow even more tempting, more rewarding. Making Silver come undone under his fingers is a power that thrums through his nerves, a triumph quite unlike any other. 

Silver puts up no resistance. Quite the opposite - he helps divulge Flint of his clothes eagerly, as well as his own. Soon enough he's face down on the bed, arms wrapped around a cushion as he presents his beautiful round behind for Flint's pleasure, gasping and groaning as Flint works well-oiled fingers into him. "Oh god, James, more, please...."

Part of him wants to respond to his pleas, to egg him on with words, make him beg and whimper while Flint tells him what a good little slut he is. He holds his tongue. He won't need words to unmake Silver, not tonight. But it will take time.

Pressing his fingers deeper, he takes a moment to admire the way Silver looks with them entering him, ass stretching around their bulk, welcoming him. Then he pulls away, kneeling behind him on the bunk and slicking oil down the length of his cock.

Silver grows still, confused. "James?"

"Hush," Flint murmurs, stroking the head of his cock down the crease of Silver's ass, then pushes inside with a low groan.

"Oh!" Silver arches under him, breath pushed from his lips. He grinds back against Flint as he always does, body hugging his cock exquisitely. His fingers dig into the mattress. "Not that I'd ever complain about your cock, but weren't we going to - oh !"

Flint gives a harder thrust, leaning over him to lick up the back of his neck. "That sounds mighty like a complaint."

"No! No, I just... oh fuck, do that again....."

Flint chuckles, rolling his hips into him, grinning as the movement makes Silver shudder and whine. His teeth worry a brand into the crook of Silver's neck as he fucks him, losing himself in the pleasure he pushes through his lover's body with each thrust. "I still fully intend to give you what you want, my beautiful little slut," he growls, breathless as he uses him harder. "Just as soon as I make sure you can take it without coming all over yourself the instant my fist is up your ass."

Silver gives a choked, desperate cry at his words, shuddering around his cock and spilling all over the bed. It makes Flint feel a rush of elation, and for a moment he makes no attempt at self control, using Silver until his own pleasure crests and he spills deep inside him.

For a moment Flint stays still, buried to the hilt, reveling in the fading pleasure of orgasm and the greater pleasure of Silver as he gasps and trembles under him. His ass, surely oversensitive from his own climax, still hugs Flint's cock, slick and wet and open. It's a delightful taste of what he'll surely be like when Flint is done with him, Flint thinks, and his cock gives one more twitching spurt inside him at the thought.

He keeps himself buried inside him, hips pressed tight against his ass as he leans over more to find Silver's mouth for a kiss. "You still want this, my little darling?"

"Please," Silver breathes, and tightens his ass briefly, agonizingly around Flint's softening cock. "Please, James."

"Since you've asked so nicely." Flint drinks in another kiss, slow and deep, then slides back. He can't help but lean down to press his lips to Silver's ass as he does. It's too magnificent, soft and round and warm. He's too drunk on the way he can feel Silver shudder as he licks over his hole, his whimper half pained when Flint pushes his tongue inside.

It will take time, to work Silver to where he wants him to be. Part of Flint is tempted to fuck him with his tongue, stroking and teasing his balls and delectable cock until Silver spends himself again. But he's rather more keen on keeping Silver all wet and messy from his seed, so he pulls back with one final lick.

Soon enough Silver is draped over his lap, his body lax and languid and so goddamn willing. He's beautiful, like this, with his head pillowed on the cushion he's holding, dark curls spilling over his shoulders and arms. For a time, Flint just lets himself touch, running his fingers up and down the length of Silver's spine, letting his palm ghost over the curve of his back, his magnificent ass. They've played like this so often that Flint is quite certain that he could reach his goal now with only a modicum of additional effort. But there's a certain quietude to gradually exerting his mastery over Silver, a tranquility he can rarely find anywhere else, and Flint wants to savor every second of it.

He has plenty of oil within reach, and uses it liberally, massaging the slick, shining liquid over the globes of Silver's ass, drizzling it down the crease, massaging it into the soft skin behind his balls. Flint has pared his nails short with exacting care, and his fingers glide over Silver's skin as if it were the finest silk. He strokes and teases until the impatient shift of Silver's hips stills, until he's relaxed and resigned to follow Flint's timetable. Then Flint starts to push his slick fingers into him again, fucking him slowly, watching the way Silver's asshole stretches pink around them.

He strokes Silver's curls idly with his free hand, smiling as SIlver lets out a slow, shuddering exhale. "You know," Silver murmurs, "you could play any man in the world like a fiddle if they knew how good it felt to have your fingers up their arse."

It's such a ridiculous thought that Flint can't help but chuckle. "I hadn't really considered anal play as a form of warfare."

"Mmm. Would be very - mmm, very effective...." Silver's breath hitches as Flint works his pinky into him, thrusting his slick fingers slowly until they're pressed up to the knuckles."At the very least... oh, it would be... quite persuasive negotiation... oh!"

With Flint's fingers folded together like a beak, adding the tip of his thumb takes no effort. Silver feels no difference until the knobs of Flint's knuckles start to press against his hole, drawing a shuddering breath from Silver's lips each time Flint pushes against him. It's still gradual, he knows how gradual it needs to be, drizzling more of the oil over his hand at the point where it works at Silver's body. He can feel Silver shiver against him, trying to relax even as his body surely screams to fight the intrusion, and Flint strokes his free hand through his hair again, strokes down his side soothingly.

"Shh, sweetheart... can stop if this is too much for you, just say the word. But you're doing so good... so good, Silver... you're so pretty like this, stretched so wide for me...."

"Don't stop," Silver manages to gasp, whimpering as Flint's knuckles push against him again. Flint can feel his body clench and tremble, shudder against him, around him. "God, so intense... fuck...!"

Flint rubs the tense muscles at back of Silver's neck, still rocking his hand against him slowly. They have all the time in the world for this; there's no need to rush something so beautiful. He continues working his hand gently, patiently, continues the slick massage of Silver's body, convincing him to accept the intrusion. His own nerves thrum with the satisfaction of it; even if they never go past this, he feels a masterful accomplishment at just being _here_. Having Silver spread open for him, lost to pleasure. So trusting.

Then he feels Silver's body give in, accept him, stretching over his knuckles, over the joint of his thumb, and as he watches his entire hand press into Silver's perfect ass Flint feels for a moment like he hand hardly breathe.

Silver, too, seems to stop breathing, and Flint can feel him tense again, body fluttering around the intrusion. Flint strokes his fingers through his hair again, soothing, keeping his hand still inside him. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay, you're doing so well, sweetheart, so good...."

Silver's breath shudders and sticks, and Flint can feel it shiver through him. "Is...."

"Mmhmm. My whole hand, sweetheart." Flint keeps his voice low, keeps stroking his curls. "Your sweet little ass is stretched so wide, so full....."

Silver's cry feels half broken, his body continuing to clench and flutter with every shuddering gasp for breath. But he gasps, "don't stop," and Flint is more than happy to comply.

It's not about fucking, that would be impossible. Instead he lets his hand hinge at the wrist, shifting slowly, massaging, letting his fingers press up against his sweet spot. It feels caring and powerful at once, to reduce Silver to nothing but these shivers and sobs of pleasure over his lap, his fingers clenched white at the bedclothes as Flint expertly works his ass.

His fingers are still folded together, so when Silver starts to relax again he starts to curl them carefully, carefully, until finally they flex and clench into a fist inside him. "My good boy," he murmurs, hearing his own voice thick and rough with pleasure. He shifts his fist, drags his knuckles right where it counts, and Silver gives a gasped, desperate sob.

It's far better than just spanking him, and simultaneously far better than anyone he's ever done this to before. Perhaps it's his beauty, the satisfaction of having such an exquisite creature helpless to him, helpless to the sensation he inflicts. Perhaps it's Silver's unspoken and unconditional surrender to it, his whole body a livewire, the shift and press of Flint's fist in his round little ass stimulating him as if his whole body is controlled at the point where Flint's fist stretches him open. 

"Fuck, James - " Silver's shuddering, sobbed out groan is barely understandable, crying out as Flint starts to move his hand a little more. He feels drunk on the noises each shift pulls from Silver's throat, the raw pleasure apparent in every gasp and groan.

"There we go," Flint murmurs, and continues his slow, constant stimulation, rubbing the top knuckles of his fingers gently against Silver's prostate as he lets his fist shift and rock in him, intensifying the feeling of fullness. "My good boy... taking so much for me... stuffed so full, so overwhelmed.... So fucking perfect, Silver, so good - "

He masters Silver's pleasure with perfect control, reveling in his lover's responsiveness. Silver's still soft against his thigh, everyone is like this, but Flint can feel each groan, each thrum of pleasure, coaxing it to build, careful and insistant. He'd always reveled in how powerful it felt to do this to someone, but with Silver it's different - the satisfaction that thrums through him is from how perfectly in tune he feels with his lover, how for once nothing exists but the moment and the two of them together, and that feeling is more powerful and heady as any physical pleasure. 

As much as Flint wants this to go on forever, it doesn't take much like this until his lover's body approaches its apex. He buries his fingers in Silver's hair, clenching tight. His own voice is thick with pleasure and elation. "Come on, sweetheart... can feel how good it is for you, how close you are... just give into it. Just let me...."

Silver sobs at his words, harsh and desperate, and Flint shifts his hand again, circling his knuckles a little more firmly. Then he feels Silver's climax rush through him, almost as clearly as if it was his own, feels him gasp and shudder as he's overwhelmed. He encourages it with careful stimulation, drawing the waves of sensation through him again and again until the intensity of pleasure finally ebbs, until Silver's whole form is lax and sated and spent.

Then he finally, carefully eases his hand away, briefly admiring the way Silver's ass stretches and clings to his skin as if not wanting to give up its prize. He wipes the slick from his hand with a rag he's left out, then carefully shifts and rearranges Silver until he's stretched out beside him, pulling Silver into his arms and half on top of him, silently smoothing praise and adoration into his skin as his hands stroke over his shoulders, down his back.

Silver's breath shivers as he tries to catch it, but he says nothing. He's exquisite like this, as broken open and raw as he is sated, and the warm thrum of satisfaction inside Flint intensifies to know that he's the sole cause of this. All of this.

Silver's lips finally find his, soft and trembling. "Thank you. Thank you. That was... I... I love you so much it feels like my heart can hardly stand it," he whispers, and Flint feels a rush of pleasure at his words.

"And I you," he murmurs, feeling Silver exhale relief, relaxing at the confirmation. The words that should feel saccharine on his lips feel powerful instead. "More every day. My exquisite, perfect love."

For a moment Silver says nothing, breath hitching against Flint's mouth, as if speaking takes more will than he is able to summon. "You're not just saying that because you've had your whole fist up my ass?"

Flint gives a low hum as he kisses him, holding him tighter. "I'm saying that because we'll be at port for a few more days and I'd very much like to do it again."

Silver's breath comes in a soft laugh, and he's smiling against his mouth. "My handsome, perfect deviant."

"Deviant? You're the one who's been begging me to fist him for nearly a fortnight, you little whore."

"Mmmm," Silver hums agreeably, nuzzling his face into Flint's neck, warm and completely boneless, and Flint realizes that his beautiful lover has fallen into a deep, happy sleep.

~~~


End file.
